A Wedding and an Escape
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Written for a challenge on wwwdd the challenge was Bells hope you enjoy. Also part of my Sanctuary Challenge series Part three actually.
1. Chapter 1: Helen's Wedding

Helen smiled nervously she smoothed down her hair looking in her mirror. She looked in the mirror and smiled she saw Kate standing there.

"You're beautiful Magnus" Kate walked in the room.

In her hands was a veil, Helens veil. Kate walked into the room to help Helen get ready. "So you ever think this day would come"

Kate asked "Helen?"

Helen smiled then nodded. "It's surprising isn't it?"

She paused for a second.

"You know I would not have thought this would happen." She told Kate.

"He is finally not… Helen paused trying to find the correct word…. It's not in him he does not have the electricity creature anymore its gone dead."

Kate smiled "no more turning working girls into canoes." she said smirking.

Helen turned to Kate "how do I look?" she asked

Her dress was beautiful it was white, in two pieces and the top was corseted the bottom of her top of the dress came down like an upside down triangle.

It had pearl beading and lace over it. The bottom came out in a little bit of a poof but not too much it was almost forming fitting. It two had the beading and lace. The veil barely covered her face.

It was attached to her hear which was half piled on top of her head in curls. The bottom half of her hair was in curls that flowed down her shoulders.

"I am ready Kate," she said smiling. Kate nodded she opened the door.

"Hey Big guy were ready" she said. The Big-Guy smiled and walked in.

"Come Helen we must go," he told her. She held her arm out and he took it they walked down the hall and to the chapel. The doors were open the inside was beautiful. You could smell the flowers: Stargazer Lilies, Pink Roses and Tulips her favorite flowers. Soon the music started they started walking down the aisle and the bells started chiming in harmony with the music.

When she saw John she gasped, he was handsome in his tuxedo. A white tuxedo with silver accents it was beautiful. He had a Stargazer Lillie attached to his lapel. Soon she was standing next to him in front of Henry.

Henry began the ceremony "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Helen Magnus and John Druitt. If anyone has any objections to this sit down shut up and do not say anything got that," he said giving the guests.

He paused "Good… He looked at John… Right do you John take Helen to be your lawful wedded wife to have, hold in sickness and health for richer or poorer?"

He asked. John looked at Helen nodding "I do" He said loudly.

Grinning He turned to Helen " Helen do you take John to be your lawful wedded husband to have, hold in sickness and health for richer or poorer" Helen smiled "I do" he said.

Clapping his hands, together Henry smiled "Good I pronounce you married exchange your rings".

Helen put Johns ring on him and he put hers on her. "Now you may kiss the bride," Henry said.

Grinning John took Helen folded the veil back leaning her over her passionately kissed her.

Suddenly the bells were ringing loudly without any rhythm or meaning.

A/N: So yeah, this goes with my other challenge stories hum I should name the series any ideas would be awesome. It has lots of MAGNITT and it is fluffy. Do not worry about Ashley she will be fine. She just had a small appearance in this story. She is going to have an appearance soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley

What the wedding party did not know was that elsewhere a girl was waking up. She did not know were she was or even who she was. She was scared terrified actually; she was naked mostly; anyway, she had clothing covering her chest and her bottom. She stood up and took off running she heard bells.

It was an alarm they knew her stomach dropped she somehow knew that that was a bad thing she ran faster.

Somehow, that she managed to get outside; she ran to woods they surrounded the building she just exited. Not having much time to think she just ran. Soon she found the rode and walked along the side of it. She knew she was safe from who ever it was that had her.

Following that, she made her way from the building that was just holding her. The girl had two words in her head. RUN, was one word; the other was a name Ashley. Somehow, she knew that was her name.

Suddenly all she could see was two bright lights then a force knocked into her she went flying up and crashed into a windshield, everything went black for her. A man got out of his car and freaked out he hit a girl. He looked around, dropped to his knees and checked her over he was a Doctor.

The girl did not seem to have any injuries preventing him form moving her. He picked her up and placed her in the back of his car and speed of to the hospital.


End file.
